Nailkaiser
Nailkaiser (or Nailkaizer) is a mutant, a high ranking officer in the Dark Mother Organization, and a clone of Phantom Lady. After being rescued from monsters by Phantom Lady, Phantom Lady changed her into a mutant, and she served as an interregnal part of her organization. When Angel Blade appeared and started slaying GeoBloods, Nailkaiser became obsessive over capturing Angel Blade to deliver her to Phantom Lady, and in the process developed an attraction towards her as well. Eventually Nailkaiser was betrayed by Phantom Lady when Phantom Lady attempted to sacrifice Nailkaiser to the Chaos with Angel Blade. Nailkaiser was rescued along with Angel Blade though and disappeared shortly after, although Angel Gunner appeared shortly after her disappearance. History Before Angel Blade Prior to the events of the original Angel Blade series, Nailkaiser, as a human, ran from some unknown force to Phantom Lady. Phantom Lady wraps her cape around Nailkaiser and comforts her until Nailkaiser is attacked by tentacle from Phantom Lady. One of the tentacles penetrates her vagina and mutates Nailkaiser. The immediate mutations include the yellow eye over her forehead, demon wings on her lower back, angel wings on her head, an inner penis, and larger breasts. Nailkaiser's discomfort when she relives the memory through a dream indicates that she did not consent to the transformation and that the memories before her transformation were lost after the transformation. Angel Blade Nailkaiser is the first character seen at the beginning of the series. She licks her lips as she flies the sky at night with three erect penises while a GeoBlood corners a young woman. The following day, Nailkaiser, disguised as a human, meets with the Dean of the city's college while the Dean has sex with one of the students. Nailkaiser compliments him on the college's work advancing the Dark Mother Project. When the Dean offers anyone at the college for Dark Mother's use, Nailkaiser is unimpressed because she doesn't want any of the women the Dean has been having sex with. The Dean counters that the women he has sex with are just a side project, and more are available for Dark Mother's use. Nailkaiser then relents that the college women could be of use, if the Dark Mother Project was ready to move forward. When the Dean questions whether she is referring to the rumor that Angel Blade is a student at the college, Nailkaiser agrees and gets angry that Angel Blade has slain so many GeoBloods over the past couple of weeks. Nailkaiser relents that the problem is why she has disguised herself as a visiting professor at the university. The Dean then comments that since expedience is a Dark Mother virtue, the university used Angel Blade's known physical characteristics to profile suspects. After looking through a few, Nailkaiser asks about one, which the Dean's secretary identifies as Seiryu Tenmyoin, the Student Body President and most successful student at the university. The Dean compliments Nailkaiser on her good eye. He then points out that she's just outside the window, adding that he'd like to have her at least once. Nailkaiser just watches Seiyu from the window, smiling. Later, after spying on Seiyu in the shower, Nailkaiser approaches Seiyu still disguised as a human. Using the name Professor Houjou and asks for a tour of the campus, Nailkaiser lies, saying that she starts teaching next week but first wants a tour of the campus. Since the Dean had suggested Miss Tenmyion for tour. Nailkaiser came to her, but asks if it's a bad time, but Seiryu responds that it's her duty to give her the tour. Eventually, Seiyu asks where she came from, and Nailkaiser responds that she's from somewhere far away. Seiyu follows up by asking if she means another city, but Nailkaiser doesn't give a definitive answer. Nailkaiser then asks about a church she heard about on the campus and if Seiyu would join her for a prayer. Seiyu agrees and they go to the church. Once in the church, Nailkaiser disappears and the doors shut. When Seiryu wonders calls out to Houjou, she instead finds GeoBloods that Nailkaiser had waiting for an ambush. As Seiyu screams and falls on the church steps, Nailkaiser waits in the rafters to see whether or not she is Angel Blade. However, before the GeoBloods can attack, Ayame Fudou breaks through a window and slays some of the GeoBloods. Nailkaiser then sweeps in from the ceiling and attacks Ayame, assuming she is Angel Blade. After a quick melee exchange, she accuses Ayame of being Angel Blade. Ayame denies it, saying that she is a City Number Guardian, but Nailkaiser doesn't care. She starts masturbating and declares that she will pay for her crimes against Dark Mother with her body. Ayame is confused at first, but then Nailkaiser's clitoris erects into a penis. Ayame tries to tell Seiyu to run, but Nailkaiser shoots her penis and disables both women. Nailkaiser then strips and restrains both women. She demands that "Angel Blade" talk, but Ayame refuses. Nailkaiser then concludes that she must be trained to be immune to torture, so she starts a sexual assault with her devil-tail-like tendrils. Ayame's body responds to the stimulation, so Nailkaiser taunts her body's response, and the remaining GeoBloods join the sexual assault. Nailkaiser changes how's Ayame's restrained and continues to play with her breasts and tells her to sink into the pleasure of hell. Ayame continues to beg for mercy and proclaim that she is not the Angel Blade, but Nailkaiser ignores her. Instead she tells the GeoBloods that they can have their way with her so long as they don't ejaculate in her because that is reserved for Phantom Lady. The GeoBloods then begin having sex with Ayame. Ayame objects, but when Nailkaiser tells her to suck on her penis, she relents and consents until they are all done. The GeoBloods still want to keep going, but Nailkaiser tells them that have to move onto Seiyu, and that they can even cum inside her. But then another young woman appears in the church. Nailkaiser, realizing that she's a witness, shoots a fireball at her, presumably killing her. But then a naked woman appears and declares that those that soil the moon with women's blood will be torn apart. Nailkaiser demands to know who she is, and she identifies herself as Angel Blade. Angel Blade then kills the remaining GeoBloods, and Nailkaiser attacks her with a sword. Nailkaiser manages to hit Angel Blade's pendant but doesn't notice as Angel Blade sliced her shoulder pad. Nailkaiser then knows she found Angel Blade, and sprouting wings, flies out of the church, taunting that she will have Angel Blade for herself another time. Nailkaiser then returns to the Dark Mother castle, where Phantom Lady congratulates Nailkaiser on her recon. Phantom Lady explains that they watched and recorded the entire battle through her eyes. Nailkaiser asks what they should do about Angel, but Phantom Lady is admiring the finished Angel Blade experiment. Phantom Lady then says they should have some fun with Angel Blade and is curious how long she can survive against the GeoBloods. The following morning, Nailkaiser is having sex with Phantom Lady while Phantom Lady funnels her breast milk to shower and nurture the GeoBloods. While Nailkaiser recovered from the thrill of the experience, General Chloe and Colonel Elaine enter to report that the woman Nailkaiser attacked had been admitted to the General Hospital. Phantom Lady orders them to capture the woman on the chance she could act as bait to lure out Angel Blade. They acknowledge and leave. Nailkaiser then begs for the "punishment" to continue, so Phantom Lady turns Nailkaiser on her back and has sex with her a second time, this time Phantom Lady also uses her tail for anal sex as well. After they both orgasm, while Nailkaiser recovers from the experience, Phantom Lady asks Karin, who has been nearby to do something. Angel Blade Punish! Her role in Angel Blade Punish! is very brief. She escorts Angel Blade and Angel Ender to Phantom Lady's trap and is nearly sacrificed by her. In Episode 3, she appears as a vision after Elphie causes Moena to orgasm. Trivia *Nailkaizer's whereabouts are currently unknown, but there is some speculation that she may have something to do with Elphie, since she slightly takes on the same appearance in her Angel Beretta form, with her hair in high pigtails and white lipstick, not to mention her dark skin and green eyes as well as her clothes. Elphie also recognized Widow's presence, and Moena saw a vision of Nail after Elphie caused her to orgasm. Category:Angel Blade Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Villainesses